


Opiah

by seldomabsent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: (n.) the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simoultaneously invasive and vulnerable
Relationships: Stanley Uris/Reader





	Opiah

Stan turned his eyes away as soon as you pressed the cotton against the cut. If he was tired of having his face in a diaper as Richie lovingly put it, he was annoyed but mostly hurt at the new wound to bandage. The slice in his skin left big red pearls falling down on the grass and for a split second, a sheer terror shook him at the thought it would attracted it. Then rationality took over with the help of your comforting hand enveloping his. He took a deep breath and tried to look once more at your work. Your own wrapped hand was focused on cleaning the wound, tapping the cotton carefully, wiping the traces of any blood, pressing it more intensely and longer when the wound decided not to leave you work in peace.

He felt dizzy and nauseous at the sight of the mess Bill made but as shiver passed through his spine shaking his all body, it brought an amused laugh out of you. Looking up at you, he felt lighter and blushing in a second. Your eyes were already staring at him and for a split second, he feared he was going to fall on the ground. You had this little spark in your eyes, a soft smile he adored harbouring your lips. You always had that special attention for him, to reassure and remind him he wasn’t alone in one look.

And just like every time, his knees threatened to let him go and his heart to drop in his stomach. He feared you would stop, judging the deep scars he managed to hide with bandages for now - but he knew he won’t be able to cover them for ever. He feared you would turn your back on them like Beverly admitted to leave and forget it all even though the blood oath you just made. He was even more terrified you would turn your back on your childhood friends, your losers - on him.

But here you were, with the same look you always gave him. The only thing keeping him sane during his fights with his parents, his arguments with the losers, his survival against a demon clown - you stood by him. Even for something as small as helping him wrap his hand. You were always there, in a corner of his mind and by his side. 

Looking back down on his hand, he noticed you were done, but lingered your hand on his. Maybe some good would come out of this terrible summer.


End file.
